


Bobbing Booty

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pirate AU, duckie!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sherlock/John, Pirate AU, with perhaps a guest appearance by Duckie (they said self-indulgently). [in three sentences]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobbing Booty

“You know, John, I don’t think a score of crates full of children’s toys is what your crew was hoping for in terms of treasure,” Sherlock intoned, watching the flotilla of bright yellow rubber duckies bob and dip alongside the ship.

“Aye, and yet we wouldn’t be in this very fine mess if ye e’er bothered listenin’ to me, ya bung hole,” Captain Watson grumbled, and, as he had hoped, Sherlock simply shrugged and walked away.

John patted his coat pocket in which lay the prettiest of the duckies that had fallen on deck and retreated to his quarters to find it a place of honor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
